Blueberry Hill
by daisyb10
Summary: House and Cameron go on a fantasy double date to Blueberry Hill with Wilson and Cuddy. Think black leather jackets, poodle skirts and oodles of romance with a twist! This an adult romance, rated M. Some language.


**A/N:** "Blueberry Hill" was written for the June 2008 Saturday Night Writing Challenge at Fox/House.  
The prompt? Father's Day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D. or its characters, nor do I profit from this story.

**_Blueberry Hill_**

"How do I look, House?"  
"You look like a nerd, Wilson … but then you always do, " I smirk.  
"C'mon, I'm serious. The girls will be here any second. I want to look good for Lisa," he says earnestly.  
I can tell he really wants my opinion, so I give it a shot.  
I take off my shades and look at the dweeb.

Madras plaid short-sleeved shirt, khaki pants with a crease so sharp they could give you a paper cut and polished penny loafers with a goddamned penny in them!

I decide to be kind. Wilson looks so needy.  
"You look good. You'll get laid for sure."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to put a bit more effort into your appearance," he says in that haughty voice of his.  
I immediately regret my act of pity.

"What's wrong with the way I look? I always dress this way."  
For the record, I'm wearing my usual uniform – leather jacket, jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers – all black, of course.

"That's _exactly_ what's wrong. You _never _change. You could have at least tried to look nice for Lisa's girlfriend."  
"_I did_. This is my best Harley shirt, and not only that, I trimmed my beard. You're lucky I'm here! I hate double dates!"  
I do. Hate double dates, that is. "What's she like, anyway?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"  
Wilson waves at two chicks who've just walked into the diner.  
He's far too enthusiastic for my liking.  
The guy just doesn't know how to be cool.

I breathe a sigh of relief.  
From what I can see, neither of the girls looks as if they spend their Saturday nights chasing cars.

"Hi, Jimmy!"  
Aha … this must be the lovely Lisa.  
No wonder Wilson thinks he'll get lucky tonight.  
Her tits are about to spill out of her blouse, and that ass, well … it's pretty spectacular.

"Jimmy, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Allison Cameron."  
"Hi, Allison. It's very nice to meet you."  
Wilson flashes that boyish smile of his, then puts his hand on my shoulder, hoping I'll pay attention.  
"And this is _my_ best friend, Greg House. Greg, this is Lisa Cuddy and her friend, Allison Cameron."

I mutter something incoherent, but my heart sinks when I get a closer look at my "date".

What a _swell_ pair we're gonna make.  
The Wild One and Shirley Temple.

My cock shrivels up.  
It's luckier than me – at least _it _can take a nap!

oOoOo

We find a booth and order some burgers and shakes for dinner.  
It's funny.  
Lisa keeps sliding closer to Wilson while Allison tries to get as far away from me as possible,  
so I drape my arm over her shoulder, just to piss her off.  
It works.  
But I notice she doesn't slide away any more.

"Jimmy …" Lisa coos, "Allison brought her Daddy's car. Why don't the four of us go for a ride?"  
I can tell Wilson's itchin' to go. "House?"  
He'll happily owe me for the rest of his life if I agree, so I say, "Why not?"  
Allison says nothing. She just stirs what's left of her milkshake with a straw.

"Great! Let's go!" Lisa and Allison argue amongst themselves all the way to the parking lot.  
Wilson throws some bills on the table. I make him buy me a pack of smokes on the way out.  
For some reason, Allison thinks she should drive, so I call shotgun.  
Wilson and Lisa cuddle in back.

Allison looks at Lisa in the rear view mirror. "Where do you want to go? To the park?"  
"Parks are for babies …" Lisa replies, wrinkling her nose at her friend's idea.  
She plants a wet one on Wilson. Her blue eyes sparkle mischievously.  
"We're all grown-ups here … why don't we go to Blueberry Hill?"

oOoOo

The fiery hues of the setting sun diffuse into a rosy glow as night begins to fall.  
I look at Allison, sitting with her arms clenched tightly around her bended knees, staring off into the distance.  
She hasn't said a word since we left Wilson and Lisa, to do God knows what in the backseat of the powder blue Belair.  
Wilson threw a picnic blanket at me as we got out of the car and I found this clearing with a nice view of the countryside.

I hope we're far enough away.  
I'll be damned if I want to hear them. Wilson's a screamer, you know.  
And besides, there's nothing worse than listening to someone fuck when you're not gettin' any action yourself.

Oh, well … Allie seems to be enjoying the view, I think, and I _know_ I'm enjoying _my_ view.  
It doesn't seem to bother her that I'm staring at her. She can't help but notice, can she?

God, that skirt she's wearing is ridiculous!  
Why would anyone in their right mind want to wear a black skirt with a bright pink poodle on it, unless they were six years old?  
Stupid dog, stupid skirt.

_Although _… her little pink sweater is kinda cute.  
It's nice and tight with those tiny pearl buttons that just beg to be undone.  
I bet she's wearing one of those goody-two-shoes brassieres. You know the kind. The ones old ladies wear.

Allison's a real looker.  
She has the face of an angel with milky white skin and the kind of gorgeous long hair you can't help but touch.

She's a tiny girl, but perfectly proportioned.  
Her tits are smallish but real perky. You know the type … just one perfect mouthful.  
Her legs look great, too, and I'll bet she has one _hell_ of an ass.  
Too bad I can't see it under that stupid, stupid skirt …

I study her, well, her back anyway, as I lean on my elbow and chew on a blade of grass.

"Are you afraid of me?" I ask. She looks at me over her shoulder.

"No … why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little uncomfortable, that's all …" I slide my shades down my nose, to get a better look at angel-face.  
She doesn't answer for a moment, like she's deep in thought.

"Well, I hardly know you and I didn't expect that I'd be stuck up here on Blueberry Hill with an older man while Lisa and Jimmy are doing it in the back of my Daddy's car … sorry, no offense."

I snicker.  
Ya got to hand it to her; she says what's on her mind. I like that.  
"None taken. I gather Lisa talked you into this …"

She nods. "Well, Mr. House …"

Mr. House? Do I look that old? Talk about a crushing blow to my ego.  
"Call me House, or Greg, if you like …"

"My friends call me Allie." She smiles shyly at me.  
"Lisa's Daddy would only let her go out with Jimmy if we double dated."

I stifle a snort. As if we're a deterrent for lascivious Lisa.  
I bet Wilson's already passed third base and slidin' in for the home run as we speak!

I watch Allie arrange her skirt so it fans out in a perfect semi-circle around her.  
"You're a virgin … aren't you?" I ask.

She looks startled by my question and blushes, I expect, all the way to her tits.  
"What kind of a girl do you think I am?" she says with great indignation.

_Could I have been wrong? _"Sorry … I just thought that …"

"Well you're wrong! I'm a woman … and I'm _not_ a virgin!"

That's a switch. She's pissed 'cause I think she's a virgin. Go figure.  
"I beg your pardon, I shouldn't have assumed that you were inexperienced."

"No you shouldn't," Allie scolds. "I've been with a boy … once …"

"Just once?" _Right, she's really experienced._ "That was your first time?"

"Yes, but it wasn't very good. It hurt." Her eyes are downcast.

I scoot forward and bend down so I can look up and make eye contact with her.  
"It will … the first time. You understand why, don't you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't just that, I mean, losing my virginity. It was the boy."

"The boy?" _Do I really want to hear all the details? Hell, yea!_

"Yes, the boy. I don't think he knew what he was doing.  
He's an Australian exchange student at my school, or at least he was. He's back home now. His name's Chase.  
Anyway, after he put his … his_ thing_ in me, he just kept rocking back and forth, groaning and moaning.  
I didn't feel anything … well, except for … you know. It was all over before I knew it.  
Honestly, I think sex is_ way_ over-rated."

She says this with such confidence I have to smile. Little does she know …  
"Well … if it's done right, it's wonderful. Do you want to try again?"

"With you?" she asks with utter surprise.

"Yea, with me," I say, trying not to be offended.

She furrows her brow as she considers my offer.  
"I don't know. You're _way_ older than most of the boys I've dated."

I grin. I've got her!  
"That's the problem, Allie.  
You've been dating boys, when what you really _want_ … what you really _need …_ is a man … like me."

oOoOo

After what feels like an eternity, Allie smiles at me. "Okay."  
"Okay?"

"Okay, let's do it!" she says, and immediately kicks off her saddle shoes and peels off her lacy white ankle socks.

When she starts to unbutton her sweater, I spring into action.  
"Don't!" I shout.

She freezes with her hands on the button between her breasts.  
"Don't …" I say softly. "Let me do that for you. Come here."

I pat the blanket beside me and she wiggles backwards until she's beside me, sitting with her legs tucked to one side.  
I cup my hand under her chin and lean in for a kiss.

Her lips are sweet and moist.  
I glide the tip of my tongue across her lower lip.  
She pulls backs in shock. "What are you doing?"  
I pull her back to me. The warmth of her breath caresses my cheek.

"I'm trying to give you a kiss … a French kiss."

She frowns at me.  
"Oh, I don't know. My mother said I should never let a boy stick his tongue in my mouth. It's dirty."

"Well considering what we're about to do …" I mutter.  
I tilt my head and brush against her lips. I tease her with my tongue, nudging her lips further and further apart until finally, I'm inside.

"C'mon baby …" I growl, savouring her sweetness.  
"I don't know what to do …" she whimpers, slipping away.

I gaze into her hesitant green eyes.  
I'm in trouble.  
I thought this would just be a casual fuck, but she's got me already.  
Hook, line and sinker.

My need to make love to this woman is unlike anything I've ever experienced.

I swallow hard, wrapping her hands in mine.  
"Taste me, sweetheart. Take all I have to give."

We try again.  
I up my game, probing her with my dancing tongue, coaxing her into action.  
Then I slow down and let her test the waters.  
She cautiously traces my parted lips, then slips inside my willing mouth.  
I give her free reign to devour me at will, as I lower her back on the blanket and shift my body over her.

I lean on my left arm and cradle her head.

My hand settles over her right breast.  
It fits perfectly in my palm.  
I knew it would.  
I caress her breast gently, then fondle its mate.

She purrs like a contented kitten.

"Oh, Greg … more, please …"  
I quickly unbutton her sweater and fan it open.  
I lift her up into a sitting position and slip it off her creamy shoulders and peel off my biker tee while I'm at it.

I lavish her with tiny kisses.  
Her lips curl into a soft smile as she looks at me through hooded eyes.  
She rolls her head to one side, offering her slender neck to me.  
I suck on it hard.  
Like all alpha dogs, I must mark my territory.

I unclasp her bra.  
It's white and cotton.  
But somehow, on her, it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen.

Her eyes widen as it starts to fall forward.  
I reach out to her.  
She's afraid I want to take her bra and clutches it modestly against her breasts.  
But I reach behind her.  
I pull lightly on the tail of the pink satin bow that girdles her ponytail.  
Her shimmering gold curls tumble to her shoulders.

God, she's exquisite.  
My hands are shaking as I lay her back on the blanket.  
Somehow, my nervousness empowers her and she sheds her bra.  
I'm mesmerized by her breasts. She blushes self-consciously.  
"You're beautiful." I whisper.

Her rosebud nipples pebble at my touch.  
"Oh, Greg …" she whispers.

Her breath grows shallow. She closes her eyes.  
She arches her back enticingly, seducing me with her breasts.  
She can't get enough.  
But then, neither can I.

I'm harder than I've ever been, but I don't want to rush.  
I have to be perfect for Allie.  
So perfect, that the memory of her marsupial lover will be wiped from her mind forever.  
And all that remains is me.

I lower the zipper on the side of her skirt.  
She lifts her hips and I slide the monstrosity off, crinoline and all.  
It settles at our feet, puffed up like the deranged animal that shares its name.  
Then I look at Allie, her breasts pink and wet from my kisses.

I stand to kick off my sneakers, then drop my jeans and boxers.  
My cock springs to attention.  
Shocked, Allie sits up. She draws her knees to her chest and tugs at the waistband of her granny panties.  
Her hands cross over her heart, covering her breasts once more.

I immediately regret unveiling my equipment.  
I've scared the shit out of her.  
But it's too late.  
There's no way I can shove my engorged dick back in my pants, at least not for a while, so I sit on the blanket, being careful not to touch her.

"Allie …" I say as gently as I can. "Am I frightening you?"  
"No …" she says defiantly, while inching away from me.

I'm losing her.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," I say, hoping she doesn't take me up on my offer.

She keeps staring at my erection.  
Then surprisingly, she reaches out and tentatively wraps one delicate hand around my throbbing shaft.

I nearly explode at her touch.  
I close my eyes and clench my fists, digging my nails into the palms of my hands.  
I do anything I can think of to slow myself down.

Thankfully, she keeps her hand still, seemingly content to hold me.

"You're much bigger …" she begins.  
"I won't hurt you," I promise.  
Weighing my answer, she stands, while I sit.  
"I know." Allie looks down at me with surprising tenderness.

She pushes her panties down her long, shapely legs.  
She leans on my shoulders and lifts one foot at a time, allowing me to remove them.  
If I was wearing clothes, I'd tuck her panties into my pocket.  
I stroke her calves and nuzzle against her knees, pushing, ever so slightly, urging them apart.

"Spread your legs for me, darling," I murmur.  
Little by little, she widens her stance, giggling, as my beard tickles her silky thighs.  
As I kiss my way to the curly temptation my heart desires, I smooth my hands up the back of her thighs and shadow the curves of her glorious ass.

My heart skips a beat.  
Should I take her now?  
I grasp her hips and bury my face in her pussy.  
She tries to step back, but I hold her tight.

"What are you doing?" she asks softly, running her fingers through my thinning hair, unsure whether she wants me to stop or continue.  
"I'm going to kiss you, where you've never been kissed before."  
"Greg, I don't …"  
"Hush, let me make love to you the way you deserve."

I free her and wait.  
She stands perfectly still.  
I tousle her curls.  
She's stiff as a board.  
I strain to look up at her.  
I lick her swollen nub.  
Just once.  
She whimpers.  
I do it again.  
She shudders as I circle her clit with my flattened tongue.  
I move lower and instinctively she opens herself to me.

"A bit more, Allie …"  
I lap the length of her sex.  
She's hot, wet and waiting for me.  
She sinks to her trembling knees and straddles my thighs.  
She wraps her graceful arms around my neck and rests her forehead against mine.  
"This is how you taste, Allie."  
I fall into our kiss, crushing my lips against hers. "You intoxicate me."

I brush the tip of my cock along between her folds, coating myself with her nectar.  
"Greg, please … make love to me now …"

oOoOo

I lie back on the blanket with Allie.  
Our dewy bodies cling together as we roll over.  
I brush a stray hair from her beautiful face.

"Are you …?" I whisper.  
"I'm ready."

I ease into her velvety softness.  
I've died and gone to heaven, she's so tight.  
I take my time, letting her adjust to my girth.  
But then I notice her face.  
Her brow is furrowed, her eyes are clenched shut and she's biting her lower lip.

"Why are you stopping …"  
Her emerald eyes are filled with worry. "Am I doing it wrong?"  
Her innocence moves me. I kiss her softly.  
"You're perfect. I thought I was hurting you"

She relaxes in my arms.  
"You feel wonderful …" she says shyly, with a smile.

That's all I need to hear.

I cup her glowing face in my hands.  
Our eyes lock and we kiss.  
"You can wrap your legs around me, if you like …"

I slip deep into her satiny core, filling her completely,  
my cock, fully sheathed in her fluttering walls.

I move slowly. Allie's pleasure is the only thing on my mind.  
She clasps her ankles and lifts her hips, rising to meet me, stroke for stroke.  
I thrust hard and deep, but always with care.  
I feel the blood rushing to my swollen shaft.

Allie clutches my shoulders frantically.  
Her head thrashes from side to side.  
I muffle her cries and moans with my kiss, and bury my face in the hollow of her neck.  
I mumble incoherently as my orgasm builds.

"Come for me, Allie," I pant, nipping at her neck.  
She can barely speak. "Come …?"  
I massage her clit in rhythmic circles.  
Her saucer-like eyes darken with passion.  
"Greg, something's happening to me …" she breathes.  
I pump harder, driving us to our climax.  
"Just let it happen, sweetheart … just let go."

I press on her nub with the pad of my thumb.  
That's all it takes to sweep her away.  
She bucks furiously against my hips as I explode inside her.  
She milks every drop of fertile seed from my waning erection.

We collapse into each other's arms, our bodies drenched in sweat.  
We murmur words of love and exchange soft kisses.  
Our hands roam freely, unable and unwilling to end our bliss.

We lie side-by-side with our limbs languidly entangled.  
I stroke Allie's hair.  
As she rests her head on my chest,  
I feel a teardrop.

"Allie …" I whisper, panicking.  
"I never thought it could be so wonderful …"  
I breathe a sigh of relief.  
I've pleased her.

We cuddle beneath the starry sky.  
Allie absentmindedly toys with my manhood.  
"What was that?" she asks, with surprise, as I twitch at her touch.  
"You're waking up the sleeping giant," I smirk.

She grins, lowering her lips, but then stops, looking up with alarm.  
"Do you hear that?"  
"What?" I mutter.  
I'm not really listening. I have more important things on my mind.

Allie slaps my wrist. "Pay attention! That sound."  
"It's probably a chipmunk." I play with her nipple.

"That's no chipmunk, Greg. Someone's coming …"

oOoOo

"Hey, are you two finished?" I hear Wilson stumbling towards us through the bush.  
I sprawl on top of Allie and quickly cover us up as best I can.  
We must look like friggin' pigs in a picnic blanket.

"Does it look like we're finished? Get the fuck out of here, Wilson!" I shout.

Wilson stands at the edge of the clearing, shirtless, in bare feet.  
He looks like he was caught with his pants down, too.

"I can't. We've got to go. Sorry, Cameron, I'm really sorry.  
The babysitter called. The twins have a fever. We've got to get home."

I try to mask my disappointment.

I've got to hand it to Cuddy, though.  
All that work she did. And renting that car … I don't know how she thought of it.

What a helluva gift - a fantasy date for Wilson's first Father's Day.  
I'm just glad we got to come along for the ride.

"I'm sorry, babe. We'd better get dressed."  
I kiss my wife's beautiful lips and yank the scratchy blanket off my bare ass.

I push myself up off my elbows, but Allie stops me.  
"Greg …" she whispers, "do you think I'm pregnant?"

She looks at me as if she can see to the depths my soul.

"With my swimmers?" I smirk. "You're glowing already."  
I kiss her tummy, then bury my face in her curls, inhaling the heady scent of our lovemaking.

I look up.  
Up over her abdomen, her glistening breasts, to her radiant smile.  
"I love you …"

"I love you, too. Happy Father's Day, Greg …"

I hope, next year, I'm as lucky as Wilson.

_**The End**_


End file.
